Getting My Family Back Together
by Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor
Summary: Hermione and Draco used to date in school, but his parents diapproved. So he got married to Astoria. But little did he know that Hermione had thier child, Taylor. Now she's a famous country singer, determined to get her family back together. R&R!:
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NTHING ( Sadly )

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Come on mum I'm going to be late for my own concert!" My daughter, Taylor, yelled from down stairs. She loves to be on time for everything. I don't know why though, it's her concert. They can't start without her.

I took us five minutes to get to the arena. And we were only one minute late, witch to Taylor id like 20 minutes. It took her 5 minutes to get into her gold, sequenced dress. You can hear the fans going crazy from back here. After we got her dress on Turk, her makeup, clothing, shoes, lady, helped us get her black t-shirt and jeans on so it would be easy to rip off to show her dress right on stage.

"Wish me luck, mum!" she half yelled, due to the amount of fans screaming, as she ran out on stage

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

"How's it goin Sydney!" She yelled into the mic, earning screams from the crowd in return.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's goin' off about somethin' that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time<strong>

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

"Not going to let a little rain stop us, are we Sydney?" She yelled and held the mic over her head. The smile on her face tolled me she was having fun. I'm so proud of her. I got tears in my eye's watching my baby girl living her dream  
><strong><br>You're walkin' the streets with you an' your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be<br>Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<strong>

**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine I know you better than that  
>Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?<strong>

**'Cause she wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time<strong>

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You Belong with me<strong>

**Oh I remember you were drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me.<strong>

Then Emily, her backup singer and her best friend, came up behind her and ripped the black t-shirt and jeans off. The crowd went wild. She made a heart with her hands and held then above her head, again, with a huge smile on her face.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

**Standing by here waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me**

After that song she went over to the guitar stand and picked up her guitar. I couldn't help but laugh, sometimes I think she loves that thing more than me. She put the guitar strap over her shoulders and walked back up to the mic. She screamed " 1, 2!"

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel<br>The other on my heart  
>I look around, turn the radio down<br>He says baby is something wrong?  
>I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song<br>And he says...**

**[Chorus:]**

**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>Cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<br>And when I got home ... before I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<strong>

**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
>Had gone all wrong and been trampled on<br>And lost and thrown away  
>Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses  
>And the note that said...<strong>

**[Repeat Chorus]**

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song...**

**Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneaking out late, tapping on his window<br>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
>Cause it's late and his mama don't know<br>Our song is the way he laughs  
>The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"<br>And when I got home, before I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<strong>

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
>And I... wrote down our song<strong>

She sang three more songs after that: Change, Tim McGraw, and the song I wrote for her: I'd Lie. She always sings that song. I wrote it about her brother on our first date. After 3 months of dating him, he finally heard it. He loved it. His parents weren't too thrilled about our relationship. That's why we aren't together right now. He never knew about Taylor. But trust me she knows about him. She hates him for leaving me. I keep telling her it wasn't his fault, but she always says, "If he really loved you then he wouldn't give a damn about what his parents said and would be with you right now instead of Astoria Fucking Greengrass!" I try to get on her about her cussing, but she's right. If he really loved me he would be here right now.

**Tell me what you think!**

**~* Hannah*~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting Part 2

Chapter 2: The Meet (Part 2)

If I owned Harry Potter do you all think I would be here right now? Not!

Chapter 2-

_**Just to let you know, here is Taylor's band. I isn't the same as in real life-**_

_**Amos Heller- Bass  
>Paul Sidoti - Guitar<br>Al Wilson- Drums  
>Caitlin Evanson - Fiddle<br>Elizabeth Huett - Backup Singer  
>Mike Meadows - Banjo<strong>_

_**Emily Poe- Backup Singer**_

_**Hermione's POV~**_

After her concert Emily, Paul, her guitar player; Caitlin, her fiddle player; Liz, her backup singer; and she went to get ice cream. She wanted me to go with her but I said I didn't want any.

I home, well our hotel room, to find four men standing in the living room.

" Malfoy? Zambini? Mr. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy? Umm" I didn't know who the fourth guy was. He was pale, like a Malfoy, and had black hair, he look to be about Taylors age maybe older a year or so?

"Hello Granger" He said with a smirk

"What are you all doing here?" Then Taylor, Emily, Paul, Caitlin, and Liz walked through the door, laughing. Paul must have said another stupid joke. We only laugh t how stupid they are.

"We're here." I heard her say, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Emily, Paul, Caitlin, Liz? Could you give up a minute?" I asked giving them a 'Get out' look. They all, well, the entire band have seen that look from me once or twice. They understood and left.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. Wanting an answer.

"Came to see you. See how you were doing. To know why you didn't tell me you had a daughter. Wait, let me correct that. Why you didn't tell me _**we **_had__daughter." He started to yell.

"I would have told you-"I was cut off by Taylor

"But you had to go off and marry that slut Astoria" She said

"Taylor!" I yelled at her. This wasn't going to go well.

"Oh come on mum. You and I both know that she's a slut." She said crossing her arms over her chest. I notice the black haired boy starring at her.

"He married Astoria because we told him to. She was able to give him proper heirs. And she was from a Pureblood family. Not a family of muggals." Lucius Malfoy said. I notice Taylor fisting her hand together.

"Why are you all here?" I said, now annoyed that they wouldn't answer my question.

"To give you this" Dr-Malfoy handed me a letter. I opened it and Taylor read aloud over my shoulder.

"_**The Ministry of Magic hear by allows Draco Malfoy and Any other family member to see and interact in Taylor Allison Malfoy's life. If you have any questions or a problem with what is asked please bring it up with the minister. Rufus Scrimgeour**_

_**Thank you, **_

_**Rufus Scrimgeour"**_

"You have got to be kidding me! They can't do that! Not without your permission!" Taylor yelled. She always did freak out a lot, that's another thing she got from her dad.

"Taylor, calm down. So. Malfoy, why did you have to bring them here to give me this letter?"

"We were hoping be able to get to know Taylor while we were here." Narcissa said. I opened my mouth to speak, but Taylor beat me to it.

"Not gonna happen!"Taylor said and started to walk out of the room. But I stopped her. "Taylor. Please just come meet them." She just stopped in the middle of the stair well. "Please." I whispered.

"Fine"

She came down and stood next to me once again. "Taylor this is Draco, your dad, Lucius and Narcissa, your grandparents," She started to look really annoyed by all this. I don't blame her. "And this is Blaise Zambini, your father's best mate, and …." I was drawing blank at the black haired boy. Then Draco said, "This is Blaise's adopted son, Grant" I look at Taylor, who was looking at Grant then said,

"Well, that was fun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have friends waiting for me" She said walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back" I went to fallow her

"Taylor Allison Malfoy, get back in there and spend time with them."

_**Draco's POV~**_

While we were waiting for Hermione and Taylor to come back, after Taylor stormed out of the room, I was looking at some of the picture they had spread around the table next to a box. There was one of Taylor and Hermione, actually there were a lot. There were some with just Taylor, some with her and her friends. Then I saw one that looked fated around the edges. It was me and Hermione. I was sitting and leaning against a tree and Hermione's in my lap smiling. It looked like someone took the picture and folded it up. But the one I have to say was my favorite was one of Hermione in the hospital, holding a baby in her arms. She looked so pale. She was smiling but I could see fear in her eyes. Why would she be scared?

"Son? I hope you know that she can't be a singer if she really is a Malfoy." My father said

"I know. I just have to find a way to tell her." I said, looking at a picture of her and seven other people I didn't know.

"Amos! Put me down!" I turned to see a tall, brown haired boy with Taylor over his shoulders. He put Taylor down and made a dash for the door. He quickly closed and locked it .

"Amos! Please!" she banged on the door.

"Sorry, Taylor. Your mom said not to let you out until they all left." He said.

"Damn it" I heard her say under her breath. She turned to us "What do you want?"

"To get to know my daughter." I told her

"You're not my father." She said

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"My father didn't run off and marry someone else just because mummy and daddy told him to. My father died I the army." She said with pride in the last sentence.

"Who was your father that died in the war?" Blaise asked

"Toby Hemingway." She replied.

"Who?" My mother asked. Taylor sighed and walked over to the box of picture's I had been looking at. She pulled out a picture and showed t to me. It was of a blond haired man, he looked a lot like me. He had on a Green camo outfit, he wasn't smiling, he had a sirius face.

"That's my father, or, at least, I'm pretty sure that is." She said

"Taylor, I'm pretty sure I'm your father." I said to her. She just sighed and sat on the couch. We all sat to.

A few hours later we left. She's A smart girl like her mother. She's going to Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. Grant's going too. But I couldn't help but notice that every time Taylor smiled, Grant smiled. And every time Grant smiled, Taylor smiled.

Astoria walked in making me lose my train of thought.

"So? Where were you?" She asked

"I went and met Taylor." I told her. She knew I found out. I guess she never thought I was really going to go see her.

"I didn't think you were going to go." She said

"Well I was. And we are going to her concert next week," I said

"Ok, I'm going to bed. Good night" She said

That night all I could think about was Taylor and Hermi- I mean Granger? This is the start of a new adventure, I guess.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Not A Chapter Author

NOT A CHAPTER- A AUTHORS NOTE

Just to clear up some confusion~

Taylor is 17

Draco is her dad

When she was born Hermione and Toby got married. She thought he was her dad. When she found out he wasn't and changed her name to Granger. When she got famous she was known as Taylor Swift.

Do you get it? Tell me.

PM me your email address and I will E-mail it to you in a little more detail ( I don't have much time now so I can't.

THANKS!

Hannah


End file.
